To provide statistical and clinical coordination as well as monitoring of clinical trials, including services and support related to protocol development, data collection, database preparation, data analysis and preparation of clinical study reports of clinical trials of selected products for contraception in women. The objective of this Task Order is to obtain valid and reliable data to determine the contraceptive efficacy and safety of drugs and devices for use in obese and non-obese women of reproductive age. In addition to clinical evaluation and monitoring, the main work consists of database preparation, data analysis, preparation of the final Clinical Study Reports associated with the approved protocols, and preparation of a comprehensive Comparative Final Clinical Study Report comparing the different LARC methods evaluated in the four trials.